On Rainy Days
by mannequin.bear
Summary: Permanent Hiatus. Killing people was never fun, especially if they were this sweet and fun. But she was an assassin; and her job was to exterminate Vongola Decimo and his guardians. Originally called 'a s s a s s i n a t e', this is the rewritten version . YamamotoxOC.


**On Rainy Days**

**Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn! is the property of Amano Akira. I do not own it or any of her ideas.

**Author's Note:** This is a rewrite. It was called** a s s a s s i n a t e** before and I decided to change it to 'On Rainy Days'. The story itself may be slightly different…

I know that the original story was in first person, but I find it easier to write in second/third so I'll be writing it that way._._

* * *

Profile: Mito Satsuki

Age: 17 years old

Ethnicity: ¾ Japanese, ¼ Italian

Profession: Assassination

Employer: Unknown

Etc: Lives with her 25 year old cousin, Mito Seiichi. / Has medical issues; frequently has insomnia; gets frequent headaches from possibly PTSD; has an aversion to rainy days—feels faint.

* * *

Profile: Mito Seiichi

Age: 25 years old

Ethnicity: ½ Japanese, ½ Italian

Profession: Bartender, assassination, spying

Employer: N/A, freelancer.

Etc: Is frequently seen at parties. Seems to have mood swings from doting on Mito Satsuki to teasing her cruelly.

* * *

**On Rainy Days**

_All Transfer Students are Suspicious_

_._

_._

_._

The teacher walked in about two minutes after the bell rang and slammed a mallet (?) onto his table to get the class's attention. "Hey! Listen up, class!"

The class fell silent (presumably because of the mallet) and the teacher continued, "We have a transfer student from Tokyo; she's coming here for medical reasons so be good to her, OK?"

Tsuna squirmed in his seat in the back uncomfortably. He was now a senior in high school and dammit, he had experience with transfer students. 99(.99999999)% of the time they were mafia related. Now that he was Vongola Decimo, all mafia families somehow knew that he was attending Nanimori High School and sent assassins, people who wanted brownie points, and all sorts of other indescribable things.

"Mito-san, please come in."

No response.

"Erm? I guess she's not here yet? Hahaha… " The teacher trailed off, "Now class, let us theorize why she's not here yet."

"Maybe she got caught in traffic?"

"Hey, what if she got hit by a car and is now being harassed by Shamal in the nurse's office? We have to save her!"

"! What if Hibari got her?" A girl shouted, paling.

"Oh please, didn't Hibari graduate? I mean, he's a year older and we're seniors now…" Another boy commented.

"Nonono, we thought of that possibility in middle school but he instead graduated with us—screw that, he doesn't go to class! How on earth did he graduate?" the girl responded.

"Or maybe the new girl's in the bathroom, constipa-"

The door slammed open to reveal a girl with messy dark brown bed hair that barely touched her shoulders. Her clothes her a bit rumpled as if to emphasize the fact that she had been in a hurry but instead of looking sloppy, the girl managed to make it look good. She had a small, slim face and had these huge glasses that just made her look nerdy and like-so-not-cool-new-transfer-is-not-our-friend. The glasses effectively made her look plain. She narrowed her eyes, "Who's constipated?"

And thus, Mito Satsuki introduced herself with those words.

An awkward silence ensued.

* * *

(The rest of the story will be in 2nd/3rd person, mostly [not always] following Satsuki)

* * *

The lunch bell rang and the teacher sighed in seeming defeat, "Okay. You're free."

Satsuki pushed up her nerdy glasses and sighed a bit after looking around. All the girls were gossiping and had already formed their own cliques (all the while glaring at her because she was a plain girl who got to sit next to the baseball god named Yamamoto Takeshi, OMG).

_Stupid bitches. I didn't ask to sit next to Yamamoto-san. He's all yours! This is why I hate high school. I guess I'll be eating alone again_

She had also been hoping to make a better first impression but the first words she said to her class were 'who's constipated'. At least she had her glasses. It was sure a good thing her cousin, Seiichi, had reminded her to grab them. She mentally slapped herself and slammed her head against her desk. Plus, at the gate some weird guy with a little birdy attacked her for being tardy. Which, she had managed to escape but she had this feeling he would hunt her down eventually.

Well, it looked like no one was going to ask her to eat lunch with them.

She got up to leave when a hand gently grabbed her arm. A voice behind her went, "Um…!"

"What's up?" Satsuki said and turned. _Damn it. If it's one of those annoying girls I'll fucking bash_—

It was Sawada Tsunayoshi. Now, where had she heard that name? The name struck her as oddly familiar, although that wouldn't make sense. He looked too innocent and naïve to be involved in the kind of work she did for a living, because high school was just a cover job.

Next to Sawada was Yamamoto-san.

"Hey Satsuki-chan! Would you like to eat with us?" Yamamoto asked, smiling and not noticing gasps of his fangirls.

Satsuki was taken back. Partly because Yamamoto-san felt they were already on first-name terms. But her surprise was mostly because they had even asked. In all her years as an employed_ murderer_, she had never been asked to eat with anyone from genuine kindness or earnest. It took her a few seconds to register that he had actually asked.

Tsuna took her pause as a silent rejection. Well, she was pretty quiet. "I mean, that is, if you're not eating with anyone else already, you don't have if you don't want to. I mean, like—"

Satsuki felt a smile forming and her heart feel light. She grinned [genuinely. Perhaps the first _real _smile in years]. "Really? I'd love to, Yamamoto-san, Sawada-san. Thanks!"

Tsuna turned a beet red. Yamamoto was taken back by her sudden smile that seemed to radiate off her face and blushed. Her smile was so pretty, it was different from her other smiles that she had plastered on (and his intuition told him most of her smiles were fake). And for some reason, Yamamoto felt his gut instinct tell him that the girl was actually very pretty.

Fangirls scowled at Satsuki after they saw Yamamoto's reaction.

"Hahi! Tsuna-kun is blushing!"

"Tenth! Don't tell me you've fallen for the four-eyes?"

"EH? No!" Tsuna said frantically. Only Kyoko was special to him!

Yamamoto, as usual, laughed and Satsuki followed the group up to the roof (they had exclusive permission from Hibari, all thanks to Reborn) and plopped next to Yamamoto who she was already pretty friendly with.

"Haha! Glad you joined us, Satsuki-chan!" Yamamoto grinned.

"Actually, thanks for inviting me. I had this weird odd feeling that no one else was planning on that."

"Ehh? Why not?"

_Because of you, you stupid good-looking hottie who is oddly blind to the loving stares from the girls around you._

"Hmm, Satsuki-chan?" Yamamoto noticed that she wasn't eating.

"Yes, Yamamoto-san?"

"Do you not have a lunch?"

"Uh, well, I live with my cousin because I have problems with my folks. Haha, and he's not the type to cook. Like, he's a total lazy bum so I normally don't eat lunch." She explained. As if on cue, her stomach growled.

Yamamoto grinned. "I think you should eat." He then took out his own lunch and picked up a piece of sushi and held up the piece in front of her. "Open your mouth, haha!"

"EH? No, it's fine, really!" _Aghhh why is he trying to feed me?_ Satsuki blushed a bit; she wasn't used to (the good sort of) attention_. Except for maybe a short period back then.._ She snapped back to reality. "Uhm, I'm on a diet anyways!"

"Satsuki-chan, if you get any thinner, you'll become a piece of string without any strength. Eat. Please?"

Satsuki looked at his expression and gave in. She opened her mouth, much to her chagrin. But.. it was all worth it because it was the most delicious piece of sushi she had ever tasted. "Oh my god! This is so good! Did you make this?"

"Haha no, my dad did. He's a sushi chef."

"Gaah! I need to go to your restaurant!"

Gokudera rolled his eyes at the scene which could really be misunderstood as a loving couple scene. Plus, he hated Yamamoto's restaurant, only because well, it was Yamamoto's. The food _was_ good, though.

"HIIIIII!" Tsuna screeched as someone landed, toe-point first, on his head. "R-Reborn! What was that for?"

"Ciaossu. It was a congratulatory greeting, Vongola style. For making a new friend." Reborn said evilly.

Satsuki gasped. _Reborn? Reborn the hitman? Reborn the arcobaleno? And did he just say Vongola? But that means… Haha no way. Tsuna-san couldn't be Vongola Decimo. He looks so… _weak_. And I really don't want to have to assassinate them…Ah no, stupid work. Hopefully my target will be someone else._

Reborn looked at her with a questioning face. "Why the gasp, Mito Satsuki?"

_Crap. He heard that?_ "Uh, you're so.. CUTE!" She squealed and picked him up, eyes sparkling and glasses glinting. Yes, she had mastered acting.

"Of course. I'm the world's best hitman."

"Hahaha, that's funny!" Satsuki laughed, pulling a perfect Yamamoto.

"Reborn! Oh my gosh, don't!" Tsuna wailed but was stopped short by the warning bell that told him that there were only ten minutes left until class (Hibari had jacked the system to harass to students with bells to tell them to get to class on time. Weirdly enough, it worked.) He silently thanked the Bell Gods and Hibari for preventing Reborn from saying anything else. "Guys, let's head back down!"

Satsuki smiled, "Well, I'm going to go to the restroom. I'll see you later guys later. Thank you for inviting me to eat with you guys!"

She headed to the bathroom when she saw someone in the way of the door.

"Erm, excuse me."

"Well, look who it is." Satsuki was suddenly facing this very very tall and broad-shouldered (like a man's shoulders) girl with luscious black curls and eyelashes heavy with mascara framing her eyes. "The new girl."

_Oh my god, her voice is horrid!_

"Correction. My name is Satsuki." Satsuki smiled pleasantly trying to keep her anger in check. It was probably Yamamoto fans. _Damn you Yamamoto!_

"I know that, duh." The girl dragged her into the bathroom into a stall.

This only confused Satsuki. _Huh? Don't tell me she's going to beat me up in the stall?_

The girl ripped off her own face to reveal a handsome half-asian man with gray eyes. The girl-now-a-man took off his the black mane of hair which was just a wig, showing messy platinum blonde hair, instantly becoming recognizable. Her dearest cousin, Seiichi. "Saa-chan~"

"Argh Seiichi! I thought you were a mutated fangirl!"

Her cousin gave a laugh and grinned. He messed up her hair affectionately. "Brat, you're stupid." He handed her a little USB. "Here's your mission, thus the reason why you're here. Madam sent it to me and told me to give it to you right away, so I had to come to your school. As usual, destroy it when you're done."

He smiled in a saddened sort of way, as if upset him that his adorable cousin was even involved with something as dangerous as the _mafia_.

"Saa-chan, it's never too late to quit. The madam is always willing to let you go if you so desire. Remember? She cares about you enough so please, just stop all this and let's live normally. I mean, I earn enough money as a bartender. And girls shouldn't do things like killing."

Satsuki smiled, shaking her head.

"I can't. Because every time I even think about it, _it's suffocating. _If I quit now, _**his**_ words will _haunt _me _forever_, _in way that's worse than it is now._" Her voice became slightly frantic at the end; she seemed to notice this and took a moment to calm down.

"Saa-chan, can't you see? It's already taking control of your life—"

" Thanks for USB, Seiichi. Now get out of the girl's bathroom, you pervert." Satsuki headed to class, praying that her target was not the Vongola family. Because if Tsuna was indeed Vongola Decimo as she suspected, than she would have to murder people who seemed genuinely kind. And that would force her to dance even more dangerously on her tight-rope of sanity which was becoming thinner and thinner with every act of deceit she performed, every morbid assassination. And yet, she couldn't stop. Satsuki let out shaky breath, feeling sick just thinking about it. She quickly swallowed another pill to prevent her oncoming headache and managed to slip into the classroom before the final bell.

"Hey! At least lose the glasses! I know you don't need them!" Seiichi yelled after her.

Sitting comfortably in a room magically installed into the bathroom wall, a baby wearing an Armani suit stroked his sideburns thoughtfully, his fedora creating an ominous shadow on his face. "Mito Satsuki..How interesting… Don't you think, Leon?"

"…" [_Good training for Dame-Tsuna?]_

"I agree, Leon."

* * *

**_Teddy's Corner_**

A bit short, but all my chapters will be like that, especially because I don't have as much time to write them. :(

Well, I hope you like ver. 2/the rewrite so far...

Toodles! And please review!

-Teddy


End file.
